Jane Darnings
- Forms = - C = - WO = - H = - S = - E = }}}} }} Jane Darnings is the third oldest sibling among the Darnings family, and a rather gifted genius with machines. However, kidnapped and taken to Dreamverse, she is experimented on, transformed into a Were-Ox, a Copper Elemental, and a Hyde with the capability of shrinking to get into small spaces. She's one of the Tech Heads and a Heavy Hitters of the Lost Ones and the White Rebels. She's also taken a shine to Riley Blake, and considers herself a rival for Alice. Characteristics *'Name': Jane Darnings *'Age': 16 *'Codename/Aliases': Copper Horn *'Hair': Orange (Brown in Ox and Hyde) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Dreams, adventures, stories, Riley and Alice, working on Mech Suits, her powers, shrinking, Tink Belle (best fairy friend) *'Dislikes': Pirates, Hook, not being noticed *'Family': Parents, Wendy Darnings (older sisters), John, Michael , and Danny Darnings (little brothers), The Lost Ones, White Rebels Appearance Casual Jane is a sixteen year old Caucasian British girl, with a slender figure and fair-skin, with chin-length orange hair and blue eyes. When she was taken, she was wearing a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown, with gray socks. Before and after her transformation, she is a tomboyishly beautiful young girl. After her alteration and transformation, she still retains her sixteen year old body, but with a slim waist, well-developed buttocks and long legs, and sporting a C-Cup breast. Her White Rebels Attire is a light purple turtleneck one piece, with no upper back, and a pentagon cut atop her cleavage. She has light purple leggings that go up to her mid thighs and has no toes or ankles, with white toe and ankle guards, with three white buckle straps on the outside of her calves, and white knee guards, with white trip on the thighs, as well as a white utility belt and thigh pouches on the outer thighs. She has a full white and light purple arm sleeve that goes up to her shoulder and wrist, with a white glove with purple armor pieces on her backhand, forearm, outer bicep, and a light purple and white shoulder guard with purple bumps on them with light purple trim. On her left arm is also a white arm sleeve that goes from lower bicep to hand in a fingerless glove with light purple armor pieces on her forearm, elbow, and the back of her hand. In either relaxing, recreational, or working on a machine in private, she wears a light purple pair of suspender jean pants that covers her front but not her backside, and nothing else, not even underwear. Were-Ox Form As a Were-Ox, Jane becomes a very tall and muscular woman coming in around a size of 8-9 feet, with very large breasts (P or Q Cup) that grow larger when too full, and long Brown hair covering her entire body. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Hyde and Shrunken Form she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous P-Cup chest, much like her Were-Ox form. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Light Sandy Blonde, along with her skin turning completely Light lavender, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. While in her shrunken form, she retains her Hyde skin, hair, and eye color, her chest converts into a C-Cup. Elemental Copper Form Background Jane Darnings is the second daughter of the Darnings family, making her the third eldest (Wendy, John, Jane, Michael, and Danny). As a young child, Jane enjoyed hearing Wendy’s stories about a universe in where the fantasies, dreams, and impossible were reality, and about a boy named Pan that had adventures in it (never realizing that her sister was actually peering into it). However, her father states that he doesn’t want his children to live in a fantasy, and angrily states for them to grow up. This serves to shape Jane's mindset as rational and level-headed, but it also makes a skeptic that refuses to believe in magic, science fictional science, the paranormal and the supernatural. This mindset causes much friction to her siblings, but mostly on the young six year old brother, Danny, whom she states that no such things exist and tells him to grow up, mirroring their father. That Night, while they all sleep, an earthquake tears the Darnings house apart, opening a Rabbit Hole in the center, sucking the kids through it, sending them off into the Dreamverse , into the Central Hub City. However, the Darnings siblings were soon apprehended by soldiers of the Black Queen’s army, and they were discovered to be Oysters: Humans and animals with no metamorphic capabilities from the old Earth. All five were taken and escorted through processing. And by processing, it meant they were rounded up separately into hover cage buses, taken to a black derelict factory known as the Think Tank. There, Jane met with Alice Kingsley, and among others that were taken to this world. Once there, the buses let them out, as giants started spraying with them with a strange fluid that melted their clothes off, washed them through a man-made factory river, and once they were put in cells, they were put through extreme and harsh experimentation to make them metamorphs, or Omni-Weres as they were called. The process was traumatic, humiliating, and painful to Jane, as she had more injections directly into her spine to strengthen bone and muscle, who was pushed to the point of her mind breaking and becoming nothing more than a mindless and soulless doll. A year later, Jane was barely alive and conscious, unaged, on the floor naked and curled up. However, all security systems had shut down, as she enabled to escape. However, guards were attempting to round them up again, and in her desperation, she became a were-ox, smashing through and saving everyone else: all included her little brother, Michael, Toomai , Anastasia Tremaine , Ronnie, and three harem girls . Once they got out, which involved stealing a hover ship, she suddenly transformed back into a human girl into a Copper Elemental. Though this made it made it easy for them since she could merge with the electronics to pilot the ship and take off. Though it was short-lived as she morphed into a light purple Hyde, and accidentally smashed the controls, sending them crashing back into the hub. Naked and aching, Jane and everyone else (who were undergoing transformation problems), bumped into Alice and a humanoid Dinah, and were escorted by the Cheshire Cat to the Tea Shop. There, they had met up with Riley Blake , an Omni-Were himself and smuggler. With much convincing, much on Alice’s pushiness, they escaped to the Great Jungle in order to practice. As well as to meet with the other escapees. Sadly, Danny wasn’t among them, as well as Wendy and John. So Jane became one of the Tech Head Engineers as well as a powerful muscle among the White Rebels… and strangely a love interest to Riley, whom had fallen for him. Personality At the beginning, Jane initially had a very level-headed and mature personality, giving her a brilliant intellect and strong moral code. Also, because she apparently grew up too fast, she had trouble believing in magic and science so advanced it was indistinguishable to magic, it became a problem for her once she and her siblings were taken to Dreamverse. Her actions sometimes almost caused problems for not just her family but her friends as well. However, with enough time, her personality changes and she comes to terms with this new reality, in which magic exists, science fiction is non-fiction, overall helping her to master her abilities and survive in Dreamverse. Jane is quite prideful and stubborn, refusing to believe that the universe, Dreamverse, was even real. Even going as far as to state that fairies aren’t real, nearly killing Tink as a result. After falling in love with him, she becomes very seductive and obsessed to have an affair with Riley whenever she finds a chance, which is often interrupted by Alice and some others. Despite being seductive toward Riley and acting like a mature young woman, Jane is still innocent and emotional towards love and acts like a girl her age whenever she is on a date with Riley. However, this still does not stop her being seductive and flirting with Riley. Despite being seen calm and clear, Jane does get jealous like the other girls and will fight for Riley. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Gamma Omni-Were' Were-Ox *'Transformation' *'Were-Ox Physiology': *'Super Strength: '''As a Were-Ox, and due to her size and muscles, Jane possesses great strength. She can easily lift a grown man with a single arm, unintentionally nearly crush a man's skull with her bare hands, and carry logs as large as her body and slam those respective logs into the ground with a man-sized hammer with little effort. *'Intimidating Figure: When not in armor, people don't appear to mind being around her; she just happens to attract attention due to her height. Due to her great size, Jane can be quite intimidating when combining her Elemental Steel form and her Were-Ox form, to the point where even a group of villainous Orcs, who are themselves quite large compared to average humans, were scared of her. Jane herself seems to be quite sensitive about this. *'''Horns *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Hyde *'Physical Transformation': As a result of the Ruin Formula, Jane Darnings is able to alter her physical form into a light purple blonde haired and yellow eyes version of herself. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue, but much like her Were-Ox body, her bust gains to an H-P Cup. Much of the gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also she retains her full intelligence and personality in her Hyde form. Most of the time, Jane is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her cousin did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control later on. **'Superhuman Strength': In her Hyde form, she is proportionally stronger than her human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jane through intense physical training will be amplified, making her Hyde form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, her calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of Gamma Wolves, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Once she learns of this transformation, she began to workvout with weights and got her strength up to at least class 150, but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. Her strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. **'Superhuman Speed': Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Her highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. **'Superhuman Durability': Her Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Her Hyde’s highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Like all other Hydes, Jane possesses the ability to change/alter her size. *'Size Reduction' Elemental Copper *'Copper Body': While in her elemental form, Jane's body is made entirely out of metal. This grants her superhuman strength and durability. **'Malleable and Manipulation of Shape': When transformed, she is composed of a non-toxic liquid Copper. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. Her liquid mercury form is non-Organic. **'Electric Conduction': Due to being Copper, Jane is able to conduct and direct electricity if a powerful output goes through her. **'Extreme Durability': Being made of solid Copper, Jane is now physically bullet proof, although she can be scratched and dented which will heal over time. **'Super Strength': Jane's sturdy form allows her to lift and throw well up to 100 tons in terms of weight, making her one of the physically strongest elementals and even a match for Gamma weres and Hydes. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, Jane is no longer a carbon-based life form and thus does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. **'Telepathic Resistance': Jane's metallic flesh is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her steel form. **'Magical Resistance': Due to her transient body, it’s harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her them other humans and extraspecies, but her resistance is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled magicians. Skills *'Female Engineer Class' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Mechanical Skills' **'Electrician' Equipment *'White Rebels Uniform' *'Utility Pouches' *'Volken's Hammer' Relationships Jane's Relationships Gallery Jane Darning, the Mechanical She-Muscle.JPG|Jane Darnings, the Muscled Mechanic Jane Darnings, Earth clothing and Anatomy.JPG|Earth Attire and Anatomy Jane Darnings, DV Attire and Shrunk Anatomy.JPG|Dreamverse Attire and Shrunk Form Jane Darnings, Were-Ox and DV Attire.JPG|Were-Ox Jane Darnings, Hyde and DV Attire.JPG|Hyde Jane Darnings, C. Elemental and DV Attire.JPG|Copper Elemental Jane Darnings, TT straightjacket and DV Attire.JPG|Think Tank Straight Jacket and DV Attire Jane Darnings, Swimsuit and Ball gown.JPG|Swimwear and Ball Gown Jane's size chart ref (SFW).png|size chart Eyecatchers Dreamverse Alice, Shanti, and Jane by shane emeraldwing.png|Alice, Shanti, and Jane Dreamverse Shrunk Forms (Alice, Shanti, and Jane) by shane emeraldwing.png Dreamverse Eyecatchers - Jane D 1 (SFW).jpg|Jane 1 - artwork by Izra Voice Actor Harriet Owen Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:White Rebels Category:Lost Ones Category:Riley's Love Interests Category:Darnings Family Category:Omni-Weres